Heartbroken
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are brothers so they should have brotherly feelings shouldn't they? Not here Kaoru loves his brother more than he should and when he sees a Hikaru kiss another girl It becomes crazy, Will Kaoru ever tell Hikaru his feelings? Or will they stay hidden? And what has Haruhi got to do with it? Find out here. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Heartbroken

A/N:Hi readers hope you enjoyed my last story, this is another Hikaru x Kaoru. Here are a couple of admiration from previous reviews...

FairyTailGirl2 and KadenTidetsu Thank you so much for the reviews also KadenTidetsu thanks for the idea I'll think about it. Kitten118 Thanks a bunch for mentioning about the setting of my story. Now without further ado here is the host club for the disclaimer, guys...

Tamaki: Thanks Karika-chan *hugs me and spins*

Me: Mori-Senpai, help!

Mori: *looks around rushes over and pulls me out of Tamaki's hands and up in the air*

Me: Thanks Mori-Senpai...

Mori: *puts me down*

Me: Well... Huni would you do the honours.

Huni: Karika does not own me or any of the host club

Kaoru and Hikaru: Don't we get a say

Me: Go ahead

Kaoru and Hikaru: Karika does not own the anime or the manga the only thing she owns is Sakura her OC and the poem

Me: *Feeling depressed* Sadly I don't own the anime or the manga

Huni: All you need is a hug Karika-chan *All of the host club hugs me*

Me: *feels a little better* Thanks well onto the story...

* * *

My heart has never felt so much pain.

My body has never felt this week.

I have never felt this heartbroken.

It was a normal day for the host club ( if you call the host club normal) Tamaki and Haruhi were pleasing the girls, Mori and Huni were eating cake (mostly Huni), Kyoya on his laptop budgeting as usual and that left me and Hikaru doing our brotherly love act. It was the only time I was this close with my brother I loved my brother more than I should but I must never let my brother find out, I don't know what I do if he found out.

It was after host club when it all happened.

We were outside walking to the limo when Hikaru told me to wait in the limo I did what he said thinking nothing of it.

It has been 20 minutes since I saw him so I decided to check on him, I tell the driver that I will be back in a minute and to wait here, I get out the limo and started searching for Hikaru I found him, I wish I hadn't. There he was making out with Sakura the bubbly blue eyed brunet, Tears were threatening to spill. she had stolen him from me.

You ripped out my heart and showed it to me.

You punched me in the gut and made me fall.

I have never felt this heartbroken.

Before anyone could see me I ran back to the limo and Slammed the door, I wind up the soundproof windows and the window that separates me and the driver and start crying as hard as I can and think I just pray he did not see me. After another 10 minutes Hikaru came to the limo and sat down I kept my face facing the other way so he could not see how tear stained it was. I had stopped crying for now so Hikaru wasn't asking me questions. I stayed silent the whole journey the only time I talked to him was when he asked me if I was okay I would always reply with yhea, I'm fine but that was it.

When we got home I opened the limo doot and walked into the house so i didn't show suspicion but when i got inside I threw my bag on the floor and ran up to my room slamming the door shut and I flopped onto the bed and grabbed the pillow and cried into it the tears would not stop I would not let then stop.

You made me feel this pain.

You have no gain from this.

I have never felt this heartbroken.

After awhile I calmed down I just sat there in the room doing and saying nothing just thinking and returning to that memory of the brunet girl kissing my brother it would just repeat in my head and made me feel worse each time "Kaoru?" 'Great' I think 'my brothers going to see me like this'.

I quickly shove my face onto the pillow "Mmhm" I say in to the pillow. I feel the weight on the bed shift.

"Look at me please" Hikaru commands, I shake my head vigorously "Kaoru if you don't look at me then I'll force you" before I had time to responded my brother flings the pillow out if my arms and tilts my head upwards 'Oh shit' what was I going to say what was I going to do.

I feel like I'm in hell.

And I really want to yell.

But what good is that gonna do.

I've never felt this heart broken.

I yank my head out of his hands "Kaoru why are you crying?"

I refuse to answer "Kaoru what was up with you earlier?" I still refuse to answer any questions "Kaoru why won't you talk to me?" I look away "Kaoru please talk to me!" Hikaru was pleading "Kaoru what did I do to deserve this".

I couldn't answer any of the questions so I did the next best thing I rushed to the door and quickly said "I'mgoingtosleepintheotherroomtonight,nightHikaru" I rush out the door and slam it and slam the other door to the other room to I'm safe tonight.

I won't tell you anything.

I can't tell you anything.

I never felt this heartbroken.

I wake up and I can feel someone breathing on the side of my neck, I look up and there is Hikaru staring at me. I jump 50ft in the air and I land on the ground with a thud "What the hell Hikaru?!".

"Here, let me help you up" my brother says like nothing happened, he puts his hand out I take it and sit on the bed "I came to ask you about yesterday, Whats up with you?".

'Shit' didn't cover it this time I can't tell him! "Nothing!" I shouted I stand up quickly pick up my spear uniform and run into the bathroom.

"Kaoru come out!" I ignored his shouting and sit on the floor hyper ventilating "Kaoru why are you avoiding me what have I done wrong? I'm worried Kaoru please talk to me".

Oh god he's using the guilty trick and damn it all its working "Look Hikaru just go to school and it's not your fault so don't worry" hopefully he will leave.

"Kaoru..." My brother sighs my name, my heartbeats a million times a minute when he does it. I hear the door to our room close thank god. I start to get changed ounce done I look out the bathroom door to check if he actually left He did so I just left.

I'm at school but don't know what to say to Hikaru. I'm in class and decide to sit on the other side of the classroom so hopefully he ignors me, The rest of the class walks in and Hikaru sits on the other side of the room. He hasn't asked me questioned all day thankfully.

I saw you with another girl.

And she always makes me want to hurl.

You make me feel this heartbroken.

Schools over and I'm heading over to the host club when someone grabs me by my wrists and shoves me against the wall the person makes my legs and arms immobile I look up to see the person is... HIKARU? "Kaoru I'm not letting you go till I get some answers" my brother tightens his grip on my wrists.

"Hikaru... You're hurting... Me".

"Kaoru what is wrong with you, you refuse to answer any questions what's is wrong, what did I do to you to make you hate me" his grip gets tighter on my wrists on each question my wrists are starting to get bruises.

"Hikaru let go it it it hurts" with the last of the strength in my arms I push him off and run. I run as fast as I can to a room in the school and hide and start crying my eyes out. He thinks I hate him I don't I just can't tell him I feel or he might never talk to me again. I inspect my wrists and there are big hand prints on both my wrists 'That's going to take a while to go away'.

It has been a hour and I'm still crying but not as bad as before. I suddenly hear the door creak open, I freeze but luckily it was just Haruhi "Kaoru?".

"Haruhi?".

"Kaoru are you alright?" Haruhi has sat next to me.

"Yhea I'm fine" I hope she doesn't know what's happening between me and Hikaru.

"Really I don't think sitting in a room crying is ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing".

"Kaoru you don't know how worried Hikaru is right now, he came into the host club and collapsed on the floor crying saying you have been avoiding him and any questions he asks and you hate him. So please tell me what's wrong for your brothers sake".

More tears start coming and I start crying harder, I feel haruhi wrap her arms around me to comfort me while I cling onto her like my life depends on it "It h-h-hurts Haruhi".

"What hurts Kaoru?" She asks.

"My heart" I managed to sob out "Because of all this because I can't do anything I can't say anything".

"Why can't you say or do anything?" She asks quizzically while rubbing my Back to sooth me.

"Because if I do it won't end well" A new batch of tears come out and I sob harder.

"How won't it end well?" she asked.

"It will end with Hikaru hating me and we wouldn't spend time together anymore and we would live in separate rooms and...and..." I don't know what I was thinking telling her all this but the words wouldn't stop coming out my mouth. The tears were coming down harder when I said this, it hurt so much thinking about it if it really happened.

"And why would all that happen?" Haruhi asked giving me a quizzical look.

"Because...Because I LOVE HIM" waterfall of tears were coming out my eyes.

"Well...yhea, your brothers so why wouldn't...".

I cut her off "NO I LOVE HIM MORE THAN THAT THAT'S WHY!" I cried harder even if that was possible.

Haruhi didn't seem surprised about this but she hugged me tighter "Hmmmm. Hikaru you can come in now" I tensed Hikaru was here, he heard everything. EVERYTHING. 'Oh shit' didn't cover it.

you found out my feelings.

and I'm worried what you'll say.

but will you fix this broken heart.

Hikaru opens the door and I see his shocked face, I jump up and backed up to the back of the room "Hahahaha funny joke huh?" I know it wouldn't work but I tried. Hikaru just kept walking up to me, my back hit the wall and I sink to the floor I close my eyes and wait for the worst but all I feel is arms wrapping around me. I open my eyes and there is Hikaru hugging me I hear sobbing "Hikaru?".

"Go-Go-Gomenasi" he sobs."Why are you sorry?" I ask I'm the one that should be sorry.

"Because I never saw how you felt" he was now face to face with me "How long have you loved me?".

I probably shouldn't have answered the question "About a year".

Hikaru started crying harder "I truly am sorry".

"Hikaru calmed down".

"How can I when I hurt my brother this much" but Before I could say anything else he notices the big purple bruises on my wrists "Kaoru..." He said in a whisper "Who did this to you?" He ask his voice returning, I didn't answer him if I told him it would make him feel worse "I did this didn't I..." He said I didn't answer "DIDN'T I ?!" He Shouted I winced but I gave him a slight nod, He stood up and walked alittle "I don't deserve to be your brother..." Hikaru whispered just audible.

"HIKARU!" I exclaimed jumping up and running over "DON'T EVER SAY THAT! Look I'm fine now so you can go back to Sakura".

I never wanted to say those words but if my brother liked her so be it.

"Why would I do that?" He said turning his head slightly.

Now that made no sense "Because you loved her" I replied.

"Your an idiot I don't love her I never loved her".

confusion was written on my face "But you were making out with her".

"Yes but that was to check if I was gay or not".

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

"And also" Hikaru paused "I love you to" I was the happiest person alive when I heard those words. Without realising what I was doing I lept for Hikaru's lips and kissed him. Hikaru got aloof of surprised but relaxed into the kiss not noticing Haruhi had left the room. We parted "I think we should go home" Hikaru said with a smirk

"Agreed".

When we got home I had a thought "Hikaru" I started "I think we should leave" I said.

"Why?" My brother asked with a look of question.

"What would happen if Mum and dad found out".

My brother Contemplated the thought "I guess you're right I take some money out the bank and you get the house".

"Alright how about we move to the house across the city".

"Agreed should a 100 million yen do it?".

"Yhea that should be enough".

*A couple of hours later*

We had the money the house and the bags ounce we were packed we quickly got out our old house and walked to the other end of the city. My legs ached after all that walking. We entered the house it was beautiful "I guess we picked the right house" my brother said.

"I agree but won't mum and dad look for us?" I thought thinking there was a hole in the plan.

"Nah I left a note saying not to look for us we have our own house and took some money".

"Well I guess" I was thinking they would still look but oh well "lets just go to bed tonight all right".

"Alright".

We went up the stairs and in the room And got changed. Ounce i was done I looked at my brother and saw him staring at me his face was red and drool was coming out his mouth "you like what you see?" I said to him just to embarrass him.

My brother quickly looks away face redder than a tomato, I go over to him and drape my arms around his shoulders "Awwwwwww don't need to be embarrassed".

"Shut up" my brother grumbled under his breath.

I turned him round and softly kissed his lips "don't worry I've done it to just when you were sleeping" I smiled and sat on the king size bed my brother looked shocked but he walked over to the bed and pushed me down on the bed and shoved his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to fall asleep I snuggled into his chest falling asleep too just hearing my brother whisper "I'll love you forever" I giggled "Same here..." I replied before I was takin by sleep.

Back at the hiitichin household

Mr and mrs hiitichan returned home and saw the note Hikaru left

_To Mum and Dad_

_we have left home with some money_

_and bought a house. Don't look for us_

_if you wondered why was because were_

_in love with each other and we don't care_

_if you hate us but we still love you_

_from Hikaru & Kaoru_

Mr Mrs Hiitachan looked with wide eyes until mr hiitachan said something "Well all I can say is good luck I hope there ready to get hit with everything people got" Mrs hiitachan looked at her husband with a look of disbelieve he would usually be angry with these things "I'll still pay for there tuition" Mrs Hiitachan said nothing but was freaking on the inside who was this man?.

I loved you with all my heart.

And I found out you loved me to.

I am no longer heartbroken.

You have mended my heart.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter and Please put a review I would love to read them.


	2. Heartbroken poem

Heartbroken

A/N: Hi guys I decided to write out the poem from the previous chapter so you could read it clearer, so here you go...

WAIT!

Almost forgot disclaimer I don't own OHSHC it belongs to Bisco Hatori *sobs* I wish it belonged to me ㈷7.

My heart has never felt so much pain.

My body has never felt this week.

I have never felt this heartbroken.

You ripped out my heart and showed it to me.

You punched me in the gut and made me fall.

I have never felt this heartbroken.

You made me feel this pain.

You have no gain from this.

I have never felt this heartbroken.

I feel like I'm in hell.

And I really want to yell.

But what good is that gonna do.

I've never felt this heartbroken.

I won't tell you anything.

I can't tell you anything.

I never felt this heartbroken.

I saw you with another girl.

And she always makes me want to hurl.

You make me feel this heartbroken.

You find out my feelings.

And I'm worried what your going to say.

But will you fix my broken heart.

I loved you with all my heart.

And I found out you loved me to.

I am no longer heartbroken.

You have mended my heart.


End file.
